For The Good Of The Children
by FutureRust
Summary: One-shot set before the events of 'Rivals'. Dick and Mollie Bettany have a difficult decision to make.


"Well, old man, what's the verdict?" Dick Bettany's manner may have been breezy, but his eyes betrayed the very real worry behind the question and Jem hastened to reassure his brother-in-law.

"I've examined all three of them and they are doing well. The twins are sturdy young things and Baby is making excellent progress. I rather think that the bad-tempered listlessness of the past few days is simply down to the hot weather and the excitement of the trip from India." He glanced across the salon at Madge. "However, the heat is pulling them down rather more than it ought …"

"Jem!" an anxious Mollie cut in. "What are you saying? Is there something wrong?"

The doctor shook his head. "Not as such. But I'm inclined to think that India doesn't suit them."

"Doesn't suit them?" said Mollie, puzzled. "But Jem, they were _born_ there!"

"People don't always thrive in their native climates," Jem reminded her. "After all, think how many English patients there are in continental sanatoria because the British weather is so damp."

"What does it mean, in practical terms?" asked Dick.

Jem looked grave. "Ideally, I think it would best for the children if they spent some time in a dryer, fresher environment."

There was a pause as the Bettanys digested this information. Then Dick looked up, his boyish face creased by a deep frown. "We're not in a position to drop everything and up sticks, you know."

"I'm aware of that." Again Jem exchanged a look with his wife. "A good many white people living overseas do send their children away…"

He was cut off by a wail from Mollie. "I will _not_ send my children away! I won't let someone else bring up my babies and so I'm telling you!"

Madge took a hand at this point. "Mollie, Jem is offering you his professional advice as a doctor," she said gently. "It is an option, but the decision lies with you two. Do let him finish what he has to say."

"But the children aren't ill! Madge, you and Dick grew up there and it hasn't affected your health. And 'twas the _English_ climate that made Joey so delicate!"

Madge reached over and took her sister-in-law's hand. "That is true," she said quietly, "but Mollie, Dick and I lost our parents out in India. It was so sudden. We were left virtually alone in the world, with only our baby sister, a guardian we barely knew and a few relatives who were strangers to us."

Dick nodded gravely. "Madge is right, Moll. It was a rather awful time and we were only kids. "

"If the babies are parted from us, they'll be losing their parents at an even younger age," Mollie returned evenly. "Oh sure, I'm not saying 'tis the same thing at all, but it will be difficult for them to get used to us not being there."

"It mightn't be so bad if they went to people they already know," said Jem, choosing his words carefully. "You're right about the English climate, Mollie, I wouldn't recommend it for your three at present. Ireland's not so different; I'm not proposing that your people should take charge of the children. But how about leaving Baby and the twins here with us? The Tyrol is a much healthier part of the world. Of course, you've only just met Joey, but if you'd seen the frail little mortal she was a couple of years ago, you'd understand just how much of a difference the Alpine climate has made to her health."

Madge took a turn at this point. "Think, Mollie! Your babies would be in the care of a doctor at all times. We have plenty of space here and there's Rosa to help; Joey too when she returns from Belsornia. And we _are_ family."

"They'd still be without their mother," said Mollie miserably. "Oh Madge, Bridget is so small! Could you imagine being separated from David?"

"I love David as only a mother could," Madge said simply, "but if I were to keep him with me when it might put him at risk, it would be a selfish act. Jem and I do understand how you both feel, honestly. We only want the best for all of you."

"You don't need to decide right away," Jem reminded her. "After all, you're staying at the Tiernsee until October anyway."

Mollie shook her head. "I've made my decision. Dick?"

"I'm no doctor. I respect Jem's opinion," said Dick slowly. "But you did say that all three kiddies are doing well at the moment. I want to get to know my son and daughters as they grow up; that's the fun of being a parent. We didn't decide to have children so we could ship them off halfway around the world. I understand that you have their best interests at heart, but it's no go, I'm afraid."

XXXX

That summer passed more quickly than any of the Bettany or Russell families would have wished. October saw Dick and Mollie depart, taking all three of their children with them. The journey was long and so it wasn't until they were back in India and Dick had reported his return to his bosses at the forestry that they heard the latest news in their little Anglo-Indian community. The younger daughter of their great friends, the Parsons, had been taken ill suddenly and had slipped away shortly before Christmas. It had fallen to Dick to break the sad news to Mollie and as he said heavily: "A chap might think it was some sort of sign."

They fell silent for a time; each knew what the other was thinking and there was no need for words. Eventually it was Mollie who broke the silence.

"I'll cable Madge tomorrow. We'll need to find an escort."


End file.
